


raindrops in the hall

by starwarsaubs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, M/M, Modern AU kinda, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsaubs/pseuds/starwarsaubs
Summary: finnpoe dancing in the rain
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	raindrops in the hall

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on june first bc i popped off and said gay rights so this is some wonderful soft finnpoe shit its short and sweet

It was late. Poe was sitting at a table, rereading over schematics for a short mission. He wouldn’t be gone long, just a few days, but a few days away from his love was a few too many. Just one more time checking over the data, then he could go and rest. As he was checking the flight pattern one more time, he felt an arm fall across his shoulders. It felt so familiar, he knew it so well. He leaned into Finn, who smelled like fresh coffee and vanilla. “A few more minutes. I need to make sure everything’s right.”

“Take a break for a while. You’ve been working for hours,” Poe began to say it had only been a few minutes, but when he checked the time, he realized the 5 minutes had turned into 5 hours. His eyes were starting to get a little tired. What harm could a break do? Poe set down his tablet, wrapping his arms around Finn. “Come with me.” Finn was already walking away, and Poe hopped up, following behind. Finn led him out the front door of their small apartment, through the hall, up the stairs, to the roof. The skies had opened up, releasing an onslaught of rain onto the roof. The rain reminded Poe of jazz. The honking of the taxis was the horns, the subway stopping was the percussion, the lightning was the crash symbol, and the constant murmur of voices down the street was the walking bass line, stringing the piece together. Finn took Poe’s hand, dragging him into the rain. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist, Poe mirrored by resting his arms on Finn’s shoulders. They swayed in the rain, Poe humming some old song he used to know, now it was just faded chords and memories. Poe rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, listening to the sound of the rain, the feeling of Finn’s heart beating in his chest, his breathing in and out. Sure, flying was nice, peaceful, the feeling of gliding a thousand miles above the world, away from everything, but at the end of the day, nothing was more peaceful than being in Finn’s arms. If felt as though all Poe’s problems melted away with Finn’s touch. After long missions and flights, all Poe craved was to be with Finn again.

Soon the casual swaying turned into messy, sporadic, ballroom-like dancing. A spiral of air seemed to surround them, their laughs being carried up into the cloudy sky. It rained harder, even though that seemed impossible, soaking the dancing men until it looked like they had gone swimming. Finn spun Poe, wrapping an arm around his back and dipping him. The two kissed, Poe’s hand lightly placed on Finn’s cheek.

“Just a few days and I’ll be back.” Poe whispered. After a few more dance steps and lightning strikes, the couple returned to their apartment, leaving raindrops in the hallway.


End file.
